


You could do better

by Onedayatatime



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: First Time, I appreciate Biz’s role narratively and symbolically, I used him becuase I couldn’t figure out anyone better., M/M, No Beta, Please Do Not Take This Seriously, Sort Of, Truth or Dare, do not turn this into a theory or head cannon or some shit, t was one of my favorite things in any web series, this is nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onedayatatime/pseuds/Onedayatatime
Summary: “Alright, The Ball, Truth or Dare” Fabian asked excitedly. It was a strange night, the rest of the Bad Kids had to cancel on the monthly sleepover. Fig and Gorgug had a show, Adaine had oracle business, and Kristen was invited to an important religious conference. So that left Riz and Fabian, with enough food for all 6 of them. They thought to cancel, but who were to stop a tradition.
Relationships: Riz Gukgak/Fabian Aramais Seacaster
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	You could do better

“Alright, The Ball, Truth or Dare” Fabian asked excitedly. It was a strange night, the rest of the Bad Kids had to cancel on the monthly sleepover. Fig and Gorgug had a show, Adaine had oracle business, and Kristen was invited to an important religious conference. So that left Riz and Fabian, with enough food for all 6 of them. They thought to cancel, but who were to stop a tradition.

They were on the hardwood floor of Fabian’s room, sitting on a bunch of pillows and blankets. Riz was a little confused about what to do with his hands. Normally during Truth or Dare, Fabian would be doing everybody’s nails, but Fig always brought the nail polish and they didn’t have any themselves.

“Hmmm,” Riz hummed softly, thinking way too hard about what to do. He knew the power truth held, but Fabian’s dares were fucked up “Let’s go with… truth?”

“Have you had your first kiss?” Fabian smirked, not with malice, just curiosity. They had decided long ago Kristen’s didn’t count, after a very violent Never Have I Ever. It made Riz want to tell him everything, but it could not drown out the alarms screaming in his head.

“Fuck. no, Dare. Give me a dare!” He shouted quickly, attempting to hide, but Fabian beat him in the initiative order. He grabbed the goblin, and huffed.

“That’s not how this works! But fine! I’ll give you one pass!” Fabian thought about it for a second, he had a brilliant plan, he just needed to come up with a dare, and somehow deceive Riz. “Hmmm, I dare you… to… text a picture of crushed up smarties to Fig, ask her if you should take it.”

Riz huffed, but did as he was told.

**Fig: YES**

**Fig: WHY DO YOU ALL THE FUN STUFF WHILE IM NOT AROUND**

**Fig: WHOD YOU GET IT FROM?**

Riz rolled his eyes at his ridiculous and frightening friend.

**Riz: Fabian, it’s smarties. He dared me to**

**Fig: boo you suck.**

**Fig: tell me if you get the real stuff.**

**Riz: so much for straight edge.**

**Fig: fuck u**

**Fig: jk love u**

Riz was bored, he knew Fabian could do better. “Truth or dare?” 

“Dare!” Fabian shouted triumphantly.

“Snort it.” Riz gestured to the table, and Fabian walked over. He tried to, but was largely unsuccessful. He just had a large amount of sugary powder on his face. The sight was weirdly hilarious to Riz, and he could not stop laughing. Fabian was similarly rolling on the ground in physical pain, both from the fact he snorted smarties and his laughter. 

In between fits of laughter, Fabian managed to get out “truth or dare?”

Riz wheezed out without thinking, “Truth”

Fabian managed to sober himself up, he felt like Riz with a case. He had to know why Riz was lying to him. He tried to be calm and lovely, “Who was your first kiss?” 

Riz’s face fell. He breathed in heavy, realizing he needed to tell him this. He told Fabian everything. Like  _ everything _ . Fabian even knew about that failed attempt at buying beer last month. But this? This was different. He liked Fabian, and the truth, it was too embarrassing. He whispered, “You won’t believe me.” 

“The Ball, c’mon I wanna know! I won’t judge, it’s not a big deal!” Fabian whined.

“Trust me Fabian, it’s really bad you won’t believe me!” Riz was trying to hide behind the pillow he was borrowing.

“Was it Aelwyn?” Fabian’s mind rushed, if he guessed it Riz would tell him. Of course he would! Why wouldn’t he? This is the only way to get him to do it!

“No, gross. C’mon dude it wasn’t even that good!”

“Adaine? Fig?” Fabian’s voice was rising in excitement with Riz’s irritation.

“NO! I'm gay Fabian, we've been over this! Trust me, he wasn’t-”

“GORGUG?!” Fabian gasped.

“LISTEN!”

“Was it Ragh? Good for you, he’s cute-” Fabian rambled, but Riz was fed up enough to just let his inhibitions go.

“NO! FABIAN! IT WAS BIZ! OKAY!”

Fabian’s mouth dropped and he was stunned in silence. Riz made an attempt to hide, but Fabian managed to grapple him in time.

“You dated Biz Glitterdew?!?” 

Riz threw his hands up in defense, “Dated is a strong word!”

“The same Biz who was working with Kalvaxus? Because I thought,he couldn’t get laid? That was like his whole manifesto-”

“I didn’t know he was an incel at the time!” Riz shouted quickly, like he had been mentally justifying this for a while. He had.

“What the fuck?!? Tell me everything!” Fabian pulled up a pillow and blanket, and grabbed some popcorn. He was munching expectantly at Riz.

“I was trying!” Riz huffed. He took a deep breath in, and chugged a bottle of soda pretending it was beer. “The first time he pulled me into the AV Club closet and we kind of made out-”

“Hold up! The first time? You mean you did this more than once?” Fabian asked raising an eyebrow, wondering what the hell would compel his smart, wonderful, hot-  _ nope not a thought to have right now- _ to make out with Biz fucking Glitterdew.

Riz huffed, “Do you want me to tell you or not?” Fabian emphatically nodded. Riz took another deep breath in, “Then be quiet! He was gods awful, and made the whole thing super weird the whole time. I wasn’t super into him, especially since he was creeping on Adaine. But desperate times, desperate measures, y’know?”

Fabian sat in silence. He tried to nod, but he couldn’t really understand why he was so desperate. He was a catch, of course he could find better than the fedora wearing idiot.

“Anyway we kept making out, but we couldn’t go much further since it was the closet-”

Fabian laughed a little at that.

“The irony is not lost on me. If Kristen ever finds out she is going to be  _ insufferable _ !” Riz laughed a dry laugh, like he had thought about it late at night while he was trying to sleep like his mother had asked him to. He had. He had many  _ many _ times. “Anyway, everytime we tried to.. Y’know- Honestly, I owe Gilear and Skrank a thank you.”

Fabian for once in his life was thankful for Gilear. He couldn’t imagine his best friend (and if he was honest the boy he liked) allowing himself to stoop so low. Riz was so much better than that. He defeated Kalvaxus, he saved Penny, he ate a dragon. He was full of intense passion and drive. He was hot, even if Fabian tried to pretend he wasn’t. He was a force of nature, and he deserved more than Biz-

“The Ball, I know this is so far from the point, but does this mean that when you shot Biz at the arcade, you weren’t just betrayed because he told us he was helping us?” Fabian folded his like prayer hands and pointed them at Riz.

“He put Adaine in a palimpsest!” Riz defended, also clearly having thought about this.

“And you fucked him!” Fabian shouted, not in anger just that loud shouting you do with your friends when they did something stupid.

“Okay, first off- again WE NEVER HAD SEX! Second  _ again _ I DIDN’T REALIZE HE WAS AN INCEL TILL AFTER!” Riz was similarly shouting but more whining.

They sat in silence, there was nothing to say. They had to soak in all of the information he had just shared. It was quite something.

“The Ball- Riz. Why? Why would you do all that with him? You could do so much better.” Fabian looked at him with soft eyes, and something in his voice Riz was desperate to understand. It was soft, but sad. It just reminded him how much he wished it was Fabian he was kissing.

“It’s not like I was into him! I just- I know- nobody else would want me.” Riz looked down in shame, this was exactly why he didn’t want to tell anyone about this. Especially not Fabian. He was just ashamed, he never should have let it get that far.

“Riz, that’s not true. You’re so amazing, and you deserve so much better!” Fabian couldn’t meet his eyes, but he clapped him on the shoulder.

“Thanks, you’re a great friend, but there’s no sense in lying.” Riz laughed a little at Fabian.

“Riz, I’m not lying. Truly, you’re a smart, funny, passionate guy. Any guy would be lucky to have you.” Fabian knew he liked Riz, but it wasn’t until now that it dawned on him. He was in love with Riz. He wanted to do anything to prove to him that he deserved only the best, because he was the best.

“Thanks, Fabian. You’ll make a great wingman, help me chat up all the boys.” Riz smiled and laughed awkwardly. He was lying. He didn’t want Fabian to be his wingman, he just wanted to be with Fabian.

“Riz, I- I don’t want to be your wingman.” Fabian looked at Riz, he was staring back at him. He looked confused and hurt, so he quickly amended his statement. “I don’t want to be your wingman, because I want to be your ughm * _ cough _ *”

Riz was staring mouth open, he thought he understood, but he needed confirmation. “Can you repeat that last part?”

“I WANT YOU TO BE MY BOYFRIEND BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND I THINK I’VE LOVED YOU FOR MONTHS!” Fabian blurted out stressed. He had his eye closed, just out of stress. Riz took his face in his hands.

“Fabian, I have loved you since the day I met you.” Riz smiled, tears in his eyes. It was unreal, he could not believe that Fabian loved him back.

“Then why’d you make out with Biz?”He had wanted to just savor the moment, but Fabian’s curiosity got the better of him. 

“Cuz I didn’t think I could do better, and he told me that it was as good as either of us could get.” Riz frowned. 

“Well, I’ll be happy to prove him wrong, again.” Fabian said, taking Riz into his arms and pulling him close. He cupped his cheek gently, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Riz smiled into the kiss, and they kept going.

Maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing the rest of the Bad Kids couldn’t make it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, I just had this thought and it wouldn't leave me alone. So, I figured I'd write it and it would go away. I'd still like feedback and kudos. I do have better fics on the way.  
> Find me @darn-it-username-taken on tumblr


End file.
